<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Modern Romance by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378405">A Modern Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Get Together, M/M, Multimedia, Slow Burn, a story in tweets, alt text, episode adjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and Sonny falling in love, as told through tweets. (If you have a screen reader, I have put alt text on all tweets so they are still readable.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 500th (?!) fic on the archive! So, I thought I'd go big with a multi-chapter story told in tweets and possibly other social media. Because why hit a milestone if you can't do something out of your usual? (Why, yes, I am an over achiever. How could you tell?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/V2eEiqm"></a>
  
</p><p>
<a href="https://imgur.com/hxUZsxp"></a>
</p><p><a href="https://imgur.com/FnT6a0c"></a>
</p><p><a href="https://imgur.com/Fm1eGUG"></a>
</p><p><a href="https://imgur.com/zpI3lFP"></a>
</p><p>
<a href="https://imgur.com/95rHrNv"></a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick thing! While alt text is good for people with screen readers, it's not so great for people who may use translation software to read the story since they can't copy and paste off the images themselves. If you'd like to translate this story, please feel free! Just link back as a related work so people can see it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/V2eEiqm"></a>
  
</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after the Gamergate episode and through some of the events in "Undercover Mother."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>
</p>
<p> 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're keeping up, episode-wise, you know Rafael's Abuelita is coming up next. Spoiler alert: We don't k-word loving grandmothers in this house.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>